


Summer Madness~

by LeviGirl, thatmassiveowlfan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Family, Gen, Holiday, Horror, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Murder, Original Story - Freeform, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Twins, Why Did I Write This?, Women Being Awesome, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviGirl/pseuds/LeviGirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmassiveowlfan/pseuds/thatmassiveowlfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all have a dark side~</p>
<p>(I suck at descriptions, please read anyway!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Madness~

**Author's Note:**

> (My Co-author LeviGirl is my beta reader. I wrote the work myself. Characters and story are my own intellectual property.)

“Alexa, Lyrica, David, we have something to show you!” their mum shouted down from their parents’ room. “Coming mum!” the three chorused. As they walked to their parents’ room, they decided to have a little chat “what do you think Ma and Pa are asking?” David whispered.  


“I don’t know, but they better have a bloody good reason from pulling me away from my anime.” Lyrica sulked.  


“Well I’m curious to see what they want us up for” Alexa had a little starry look in her eyes; Lyrica knew his look all too well.  


“This does NOT mean we are going on an adventure!”

 

Lyrica glared at her twin sister with sapphire blue eyes, while David was so caught up in his thoughts he nearly knocked over one of their mum’s vases.“Careful David! You DO NOT want to get on Mums bad side” the twins spoke in unison. Finally they arrived at mum and dads room, and were greeted by their parents. They were all sitting on their parents’ bed, eagerly awaiting the news that was due. Their mum took a deep breath obviously drawing more tension in the room.  


All of a sudden she screamed “WE’RE GOING ON HOLIDAY!!!” 

“Ow mum, gosh what’s wrong with you?” all three thought (but didn’t dare say.) 

“Oh, how great ma!” Lyrica excitedly hugged them all,  


“Where to ma?” Lyrica continued  


“I hope it’s somewhere like Spain or Italy or America!” she was jumping round the room.  


“No it’s actually a little island called Roseania, don’t you remember it?” their mum asked curiously.  


“Oh yes I remember that island! So glad were going there." Lyrica answered calming down now. 

“Perfect” she thought “let the fire set alight once again...” As they packed Lyrica’s head was buzzing with plans for her family, as she packed she made sure that her “toys” where all there before they all left.


End file.
